


Breaking Dawn

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Authors choice, any pairing, A kiss out in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



The little town is brightly colored with twinkling lights and the midnight sky glows with dazzling stars. The air is shivering cold, Jack Frost nipping is at his nose, but Jude is warm and cozy, tucked into Zero’s side. 

On a sleigh ride through the Christmas town, the adorably boyfriends cuddle, bundled up in fluffy coats and kitten mittens. Zero grins and brushes his fingers across Jude’s cheeks, the skin cold to the touch, but rosy red and dusted with honey-golden freckles.

He presses kisses to Jude’s pink, soft lips while Jude in return gives him Eskimo kisses and brushes his fingertips softly across his cheek while he gazes into those beautiful eyes. Surrounded by snow and the quietness of their cozy town, it’s calming for the soul mates, a chance to be with the one they love, away from the stress of work and the media storm they’ve been handling since coming out as a couple a few months back.

The hot chocolate in hand steams, creates a frosty fog in the chilly night, and Jude hasn’t stopped smiling since they climbed abroad the ride. Close and comfortable with Zero, snug and warm as a bug in a rug, Jude snuggles into his boyfriend’s embrace and kisses his honey-sweet lips. 

At peaceful moments like now, they hold onto each other, listening to the sound of their slow, deep breaths in-between the kisses they share. “Do you know what I asked Santa for Christmas this year?” Jude asks, before taking a sip of his yummy hot chocolate. 

Zero cocks an eye brown, nuzzling Jude’s rosy red cheek. “What did you ask for, baby?”

Jude smiles brightly, beaming like a sparkling star. “Nothing, because I have you, which means I have everything I could ever wish for in my life. I Love you.”

Zero’s heart melts a little as he hugs Jude and tenderly whispers “I Love you, sweetheart.” His arms come around Jude, cuddling him like a teddy bear, and Jude snuggles in close. He closes his eyes and smiles as their lips meet in a kiss, a promise that their hearts will always be bound, will sing a song of pure love, forever and ever, amen. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/684166.html?thread=89992838#t89992838)


End file.
